


Wait For Me

by Serade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Bruises, F/M, Masochism, PWP, Romance, S&M, Smut, Teenager, Topdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus was called to Midi to help that arm of the company for a few days, but in the southern country he finds far more than just work. A young brunette captures his heart as she submits to him. The pain and pleasure he inflicts on her is more than either one of them had ever experienced before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Work is unedited.

Because new legislations forced their company to change direction in Midi, Laxus had travelled to the southern country to oversee the process.

He met Rose the very first day, at the central tram station of the capital.

Realising that the peculiar time tables and completely unhelpful map had him confused, the young woman had offered her help. In the end they simply walked the five minutes through town, talking. It had been incredibly tranquil.

He couldn't quite believe that she wasn't the least bit intimidated by him. He was tall, broad, strong, brutish looking really, and his face was decorated by a deep scar. Practically everyone was scared of him. She on the other hand was tiny, more than a head shorter than him. She was fairly robust, featuring surprisingly wide shoulders and hips, but he would still be able to snap her in two like a twig. Still, no worry shone in her eyes.

Her eyes. They were a topic all of its own. At first he had thought they matched her hair, a pretty light brown, but the more he looked at them, he realised he was wrong. There was a green shimmer in them, creeping into her iris from its borders. When the light shone into them from just the right angle, they could play tricks on you, seeming golden even.

He still couldn't say just what had possessed him to ask, but for whatever reason, she had agreed to show him around during the evenings and the weekend. She had taken him out to the islands, had dragged him through the local history museum and finally guided him along the zoo. Every single place they went, she had a thousand stories to tell about. At first, she had been somewhat self-conscious about talking too much, but he really enjoyed it. He wasn't big on talking his own self and appreciated someone that could make conversation for two.

This Saturday, they had spent the entire day together, walking around town, taking a boat ride and dinning out. Sitting in the restaurant downstairs, they had finally fled the live music, coming up to his hotel room to be able to talk in peace. For some reason, they weren't actually talking, though. They were just lying here on the bed, all quiet. And what was even stranger, it didn't bother him in the least. It wasn't awkward, wasn't boring. No, it was just right.

He reached out to stroke a few strands of hair out of her face and her eyes fluttered open again. Seems she hadn't fallen asleep after all. A tiny smile tugged at the corners of her lips and he couldn't help but match it. He wasn't usually this easily influenced, but there was just something about her. Seeing her happy made him happy in turn.

Maybe it was simply the fact that she had made him company these past days. While he looked grim and showed little emotion, he was not really happy alone. It had taken him years to figure that out. A guy like him seemed so much like a lone wolf, even he himself had been convinced he was one. It was first in his late teens, when he met Bickslow, that he had learned the truth. He was in no way comfortable on his own. It drained him.

Stroking his hand over her cheek, he took notice of just how soft and silky her skin was to the touch. He was so close to her already, he barely even noticed how he inched forward.

Eyeing her closely, he still found no worry in the mesmerising eyes, no trace of hesitation as she matched him. He leaned in and she just held still, almost holding her breath. It wasn't a tension of fear, though, no. Her eyes were calm. It was a tension of want. She was just waiting for him to finally do it.

Closing the distance, he pressed a kiss to her lips and she exhaled slowly before kissing back. Her lips parted, allowing him to slip his tongue in and explore, and he knew what heaven was like.

She lay back almost obediently, her hands coaxing him with her, telling him to keep going. They trailed through his hair and over his neck. The contact was almost electric and he groaned with need, crawling over the little woman entirely.

Rose tilted her head up and he trailed kisses down her chin and neck, worshipping her hot skin. Staying on his path downward, he nipped all the way to the end of her v-shaped neckline, nuzzling between her ample breasts. He felt the small hands running down his back, pulling him tighter, and instinctively rolled his hips down against her.

The friction was badly needed, but the moan he got brought him out of his haze again. What the hell was he doing? He caught a hold of himself and sat back, taking a deep breath as he tried to sort his thoughts.

Rose looked up at him in bewilderment. “What's wrong?”

As calm as she was, and as knowledgeable as she was, it was easy to assume, but her looks just didn't line up. He had perhaps gone too far already, but he needed to know at least.

“How old are you?”

The question seemed to amuse her a little. “Sixteen”, she shrugged.

Laxus sighed. “Shit.”

“Hey, fifteen is the age of consent in Midi. No need to worry.”

“Fifteen?”, he asked surprised. That was a good two years younger than where he came from.

“Yea. It's fine. You're not getting yourself into trouble”, Rose assured him.

When he still hesitated, she wondered, “Or am I too young for you?” She seemed almost a little worried now, for the first time frowning at him.

It was by no means the issue, though. Or, well, kinda. It was more like, he felt like he was the one that was too old for her, not the other way around. She wasn't supposed to want him. Finding it hard to put words to it, he began with shaking his head at least.

Rose sat up and looked back at him with a confused expression, like she wasn't sure how she should interpret his actions, the fact that he had just ground himself against her with desire and licked along her skin only to suddenly stop.

“I just…”, he began, but there was nothing meaningful for him to say.

She tilted her head to the right a little and blinked back at him. Gods, she looked so much like Bickslow in that moment, like he did when he waited patiently for Laxus to sort his thoughts.

“I just don't want you to do anything you will regret”, he managed and she smiled again.

“I won't. I want this.”

Those words managed to jump-start something inside of him and he was instantly atop her again, grinding himself down against her small delicious body and devouring, first her lips and then her neck, her soft smooth skin.

He ran his hands under her top and pulled it up over her head to toss it aside. Now that he had started, he couldn't bring himself to stop before he had freed her beautiful form from every last item of cloth, every chain and ring. He even removed the loop earrings from her, dropping them on the bedside table.

Having her underneath him in all her glory, not an inch hidden from him, he feasted his eyes. Rose didn't mind in the least, didn't shy away or try to hide from him. She gave in fully to what he was doing, let him control everything. It was a stark contrast to her usual eccentric and energetic nature.

Enjoying the way her mesmerising eyes watched him so attentively, he too stripped down, leaving shirt, trousers, and finally underwear on the floor.

Settling between her legs, he ran his hands down the insides of her thighs. One hand, he let wander to her core, running his thumb between her wet folds, and he could see how she arched under him, trembled even. She yearned, and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Her hands found his sides, urging him toward her, and she raised her hips. He went slow, keeping his eyes on her face as he eased into that wet warmth. He knew he was something to handle, but Rose merely moaned deeply as he sheeted himself in her body. Not a trace of distress was on her face as he filled her so completely.

God, he wanted to ruin her, to hear her scream. But that was just his weirdness again. To just be with her like this, was so much more than enough. It was so much more than he had thought he'd get to experience with her. It was just the way she lay there, surrendering to him, holding onto him, spurring him on with hands and feet, it made him want to ravish her entirely.

Leaning down over her, he braced himself on his arms and moved his hips, seeing close up how she moaned, her eyes fluttering shut for a second before she found a hold on his shoulders and kept her gaze focused on his face instead. He could swear he was melting just from the way she looked at him.

Her fingernails scraped at his skin, sending shivers down his spine. Watching her every reaction, every shift of her body, every hitch in her breath, he did his utmost to get her to do it again, to increase her pleasure.

Before long, he found himself almost sitting upright again, hands on her hips for leverage. Her hands found the sheets in turn, small fists clenching around the white fabric. Laxus watched as her body jerked suddenly, something completely different moving her. Realising the skin under his hands was starting to redden already, eased off at once. Loosing his cool far too quickly, he was being too rough already.

Rose gave a whimper of complaint and he met the mesmerising eyes.

“Don't stop”, she breathed, urging her hips down to meet him.

He had no intention of stopping, he just didn't want to injure her in the process. He was rather strong and a little bad at controlling it. Easing his pace just a little, he did his best to watch for any further negative reactions.

It didn't take long. Rose placed her hands over his, firmly pressing them down over her hips and complained, “Harder.”

And fuck, he wanted to give in to that pleading voice. He wanted more, so much more of her, all of her. But no, he couldn't do that.

“I don't want to hurt you”, he managed breathlessly.

That seemed to break their moment entirely. Rose snapped out of her haze and looked up at him with clear eyes.

Well fucking perfect. He had ruined it, hadn't he? He was such an idiot, talking about how he might accidentally hurt her while he was balls deep inside her. Of course that would turn her off. Who the fuck would want to risk that with a guy of his size and statue? He wanted to kick himself.

“Don't you want to or are you just afraid to?”

He frowned deeply. “What?”

She had not just said what he thought she did, did she? There was no way. He must have misunderstood something. Perhaps it was just his imagination screaming with the need for her.

Leaning up on her elbows, she came closer to his face. “Do you want to hurt me?”, she asked. It was a question that should have triggered the instant response, 'no, of course not, no way', but the way she said it, her voice dripping with honey, he couldn't get that lie past his lips.

“I want you to hurt me”, she continued in a purr and his eyes went wide.

He sat back. “You can't be serious.”

There was no way she meant that. What the hell was she even talking about? Saying things like that… she… no… that sort of thing only happened in porn.

She was such a cute little thing. There was no way she would enjoy something like that. Especially not the way he wanted to hurt her. He wasn't just talking a little scratch and a love bite, a bruise that would go away an hour later. He wanted to hear her fucking scream, push her to the limit of what she could take. He didn't believe she wanted that. She looked back at him as though she did, though, and he swallowed hard.

“I could seriously hurt you”, he tired and a mischievous smirk that would even make Loki proud spread over her lips.

“Fuck yes. I am serious. Fuck me like there is no tomorrow. Hurt me. Bite me. Hold me down until I am black and blue.”

Laxus could feel his cock twitch so hard he was sure she must have noticed it as well. His mouth had run dry at her lewd words. “I...”, he tried to get a word out, to say his protest, but the spark in her eyes silenced him.

“I knew it. You want to”, she purred.

Leaning up entirely, she pressed soft kisses along his neck, arching toward him like she was just waiting for him to force her back down and get to it.

“My safe word is red”, she whispered against his ear and he gave in to the sheer want burning in his chest.

There was no way he could not take that invitation. He still didn't think quite that much was a good idea, but if she allowed for it, he would take at least a little of what she offered. Perhaps he could at least go a little rougher with her.

Firming his hold on her consciously this time around, he resumed his movement, bringing his hips forward in snappy thrusts, and Rose moaned aloud under him for every time. Her hands found his holding on like he was her lifeline.

Seeing and hearing her enjoy it so, Laxus quickly got carried away. The ecstasy of their shared moment had him feeling close far too soon. He closed his eyes to will himself from the edge, moaning in union with her as he focused and regained control.

First when she quieted did he reopen his eyes, finding the brunette tense underneath him, her entire body arching up uncomfortably. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream and he stilled in fear. Shit. He had gone too far, had been too harsh. She was hurting. She was so obviously hurting.

“Are you aright?”, he asked worriedly.

Rose looked up at him through tear glistering eyes and begged, “Don't stop. Please don't stop.”

He shook his head. This was in no way or form how sex should work. It was fucking amazing, yea, but there was just no way she meant that. Why the fuck would she want to be in pain like this? It made no sense.

“Rose.”

Realising that the man above her wasn't about to continue, she wiped her tears away and took a deep breath to steady her voice before she spoke. “Come on. I can see that you want to. Just fuck me. I haven't safeworded yet. I like it.”

Seeing that she was still in control of herself, hearing her still insisting on this, Laxus hesitantly picked his pace back up, but he didn't dare push her quite that far again, fearing the outcome.

The brunette gave a desperate whine as she tried to pull him closer, tried to urge him into a faster pace again, but he resisted. Or at least, he resisted best he could, until her pussy began clenching around his cock.

“Fuck!”, he cursed aloud and a tired yet satisfied smirk appeared on her face. She focused and he felt another strong contraction, causing him to groan deeply. How the fuck did she do that on command?

It only took five more contractions until he realised he had again slammed into her with all force. Easing off once more, he was surprised as he felt a sharp pain tugging at his scalp. Rose grabbed a hold of his hair, yanking his head down to her level and growling at him.

“I will tell you if I need you to back off, but until I do, do not fucking dare to stop.”

He swore he could have come right there and then. The ferocity in her eyes and voice caused him to shiver. He could almost hear the last of his restraint breaking.

Placing a hand over her throat, he pushed her down onto the mattes and her hand let go of his locks, her body submitting to him anew. His other hand found her hips in a hold hard enough to cause her skin to redden and he slammed himself into her with all his might.

A pained gasp was forced from her lips, but her eyes spelled raw want and he was in no condition to resist her any longer. He fucked her hard, as hard as he could manage. He could feel her cervix against the tip of his cock. That had to hurt her. It just had to.

She was completely quiet now, her mouth hanging open and her hands holding onto the arm he used to pin her upper body down. She was ruined under him, falling apart at his hands, in pain no doubt, but not protesting in the least.

The hold became strenuous quickly and he pulled out only to flip her over and tug her hips up, slamming into her anew. Rose let her upper body rest against the bed, bracing herself against the headboard with outstretched arms to stay in place, and he continued his vicious rut.

Fuck if she wasn't the most amazing thing he had ever witnessed. The way she lay under him like this, every breath he forced out of her with his snaps coming out as a hoarse moan. Her ass up in the air for him, all of her exposed, all of her in his power. He leaned down and bit down on that delicious warm skin.

A cry of pain echoed in his ears. Maybe that made him a bastard, but he wanted to hear it again. And again, and again until she lost her voice. Assaulting her back, he bit and tugged with his teeth until she shivered and squirmed under him as soon as his breath tickled over her skin.

She was completely broken, her reflexes useless, her senses scrambled, just beautiful, ruined, and utterly perfect.

He bit a hold of her shoulder, hearing a raspy gasp, but this time, he didn't let go again. He closed his eyes and growled lowly as he used his hands to hold her hips in place for him to fuck her just a little rougher. There was no way for him to do it more brutally than he already was right now.

Her limbs quivered for a moment and then she went completely still under him, every single muscle of her body wound taunt in pain, hardly even breathing. Even her pussy tightened again and he let out another possessive growl through his teeth before he fell over the edge and came. His jaw locked, his mouth forming an 'o' as pure rapture washed through his body. He almost felt like he was drowning, like he himself would fall apart in the crash of his climax. Whatever sound he made, the only thing he knew was that is was loud, and not charming.

Collapsing, he heard a huff come from the small woman.

He wanted to move off her, really. He had every intention to, but he couldn't move a muscle, not yet. Rose shifted a little under him, but not with the aim to flee or to remove his weight from atop her. Her hands sneaked down and out to the sides, finding one of his arms to hold on to lovingly.

When he finally found it in himself to force himself up, she managed to surprise him again. She just turned around under him and then tugged him back down so his head was resting on her soft breasts. Her fingers ran through his sweaty hair in a loving caress and he sighed in perfect content.

Never, ever, had anyone…

She was insane.

And he was in love.

  



	2. Chapter 2

Never had he witnessed such a fierce little sub, and god he loved her. She was too much, far too much, and that was beyond perfect.

Granted, it had taken him a little while to realise it, to accept the fact she truly wanted what he had to give, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He would hate himself if he didn't hesitate, didn't care, didn't try not to hurt the person he was sleeping with. Never would he think of his kink as something he could just try out on a person, see if they like it. Hell no, not when he inflicted such pain. But Rose had wanted it, had craved it, had relished in it.

Taking a deep breath, something caught his nose. Sensing the distinctive iron smell of blood, he frowned in worry. Easing off the young woman, not without gaining a small whine of protest, he inspected her. She looked tired and her skin was somewhat red, but otherwise…

His gaze found her hips and he tensed. Imprints of his fingers were on her sides, not in red but in blue and green. It looked awfully painful. She had been the one that urged him to do this, pressing her hands down over his the way she did. That wasn't the cause for the smell, though. He had to find out what it was.

“Turn around”, he mumbled and she obeyed, turning back onto her stomach to present her abused back to him.

Laxus sat up entirely as he saw what he had done. She was truly black and blue. Bite marks that would last at the very least a week were scattered over her shoulders and upper back. He carefully rubbed a hand over the skin and Rose gave a hiss. He really had hurt her, more than for the moment. That hadn't been his intention. He had tried not to… up until…

Her head turned a little and a brown eye peered up at him. She seemed happy the first second, but when she found the frown on his face, her own expression fell as well.

“Are you okay?”, she asked and he looked back at her in bewilderment.

“Me?”, he asked dumbfounded.

Rose turned back around and nodded. “Yea you. You look shaken.”

She sure didn't. That was odd. He didn't know what to say to that.

Rose sat up and came closer, tentatively wrapping her arms around him and snuggling against his warmth. She looked right into his eyes and smiled, “I enjoyed it, so don't worry about that. It was more than I have ever had before. It was amazing.”

Relief ran down his spine. She was okay. She really had meant what she said. She wanted him to hurt her and she wouldn't regret it.

“You're insane”, the words slipped out and she laughed.

“Yea, I guess.”

Smirking, she purred, “And isn't that just great?”

A smile found its way onto his face again. “Sure is”, he confirmed. Never in his life had he had this before. A few 'kinky' encounters with a bit of scratching or a firm hold, sure, but never this. No one had ever meant what he did when he said 'hurt' and then begged him to do it. Or rather, ordered him to.

Bickslow had joked with him about it some drunk evening, telling him it there was such a thing as love at first fuck, but now he knew exactly what the other man meant. This was it. He just knew he needed her. He didn't need any other proof, any reasons. After the sex just now, he loved her, and not just because of the adrenaline high and the absolutely mind shattering orgasm. It was more. It was something he had a hard time putting his finger on. It was her attitude, their back and forth, her submission and ferocity. It was the way she let herself fall into his hands.

She didn't do it because she trusted him to keep her safe, as a cute little thing like her typically would if she went for a brute like him. What she trusted in was that he would break her apart and shatter her completely before gathering the pieces again and soothing her heart.

But wait. He was forgetting something very important here!

“I smell blood”, he said and Rose just nodded a little.

“Yea. Not that it wasn't expected.”

What did she mean? Was she on her period? Shouldn't there have been more blood in that case? Looking down, he saw but cum running down her inner thigh.

Fuck, that was sexy. He pushed her back down and scooted down between her legs. Pulling them apart, he licked up the trail of white and she jerked violently under him. A grin formed on his lips. He wanted to see her unravel in a different way now, hear her scream in pleasure rather than pain.

He didn't really care if she was on her period or not. Blood was kinda sweet and he never understood what the big fuss was any ways. If anything, it was kinda hot. Not that he could say why he felt that way. He just did. The miracle of the female cycle and birth. Or something.

Inching closer to her core, he nipped at her thigh and enjoyed the small spasms of her body. He licked over her folds broadly before sucking on her clit and gaining a deep moan. That he could taste himself on her, clean her out after what he had just done to her, was fucking amazing. It was so lewd and wrong and right in every way.

He loved that she didn't close her legs, wasn't embarrassed, but arched her back and rocked against his tongue with longing while she grabbed a hold of the messy sheets again.

When got a taste of something else, he jerked back. Carefully, he eased a finger into her, probing a little. He could feel the way her inside was all swollen and tender, her walls abused, and the smell of blood got stronger. He pulled his hand back and saw semen mixed with blood. A worrying suspicion built in him and he repeated the process one more time, now reaching far, feeling for her cervix.

Sure enough, there was at least one tear. Her cervix was injured and bleeding. This was not her period, it was him who had injured her, had fucked her hard enough to leave her bleeding.

“Fuck”, he muttered and she raised an eyebrow at him.

He held his blood covered fingers up and she just smiled.

“Jupp”, was all she had to say to the matter.

“I should probably shower to get the cum out and away from the injuries”, she reasoned calmly. Laxus couldn't believe the calm on her face. How could she accept this so easily? She wasn't worried or shocked or anything, just happy and at peace after what he had just done.

Insane.

That word was going to get stuck in his head permanently, just looping.

“Help me, would you?”, she requested.

Taking Rose's hand, he helped her out of the bed, noticing just how tired her legs were now, almost giving in under her. Steadying her, he guided her into the shower. He stood with her in the tiled cubicle as she started the water.

Taking the shower head down, she eased to the floor and he knelt down beside her, watching as she let the stream of hot water run down her back and hissed and moaned, stretching and closing her eyes in bliss.

She then turned the shower head upside down and spread her legs, easing fingers into herself to get rid of his spill. Blood and cum ran down the drain as she made sure she was clean and felt for her injuries with careful fingers.

“Aright?”, Laxus wondered and she smiled back at him. She seemed to find his question somewhat amusing, somewhat cute.

“Yea. I'm fine. I'm perfect.”

She really was. To think he would find the most amazing creature this world had to offer in Midi. He reached out and hooked her hair behind her ear, leaning in to kiss her under the warm water.

He had never considered himself to fancy younger ones, but here he was with Rose. Such a young girl had stolen his heart, had turned his world upside down in a single night.

Fuck. She was only sixteen. It was already late. And she was sitting on the floor of his shower, bleeding and covered in bruises.

“Won't your parents be worried?”, he asked. He realised that it sounded patronising and probably completely ruined the moment, but he had to ask.

Rose just shook her head. “Don't worry. My parents will assume I'm sleeping over at a friend's place.”

“But the bruises...” He felt a a stone in his stomach. He was coming down from his endorphine high too hard. 

“Don't worry about it.”

He frowned a little. “They won't check on you?” He knew his grandfather had called him every single night he wasn't sleeping at home, just to make sure.

Again, she shook her head. “Nah, they trust me.”

She ran the water over her back again, teasing, “Or are you trying to get rid of me?”

“No! Of course not.”

She smiled a little at that, but asked again in a different way. “I wouldn't take offence you know, if all you wanted was a little fun.”

“I didn't”, he stated firmly and she fell silent. The way he said it was far too determined.

“What do you want then?”, the inevitable question came.

In the beginning he hadn't been quite sure. Company, or a good time, but it had felt odd to be drawn to such a young woman. By now he had figured it out, though.

“I love you.”

Rose smiled. He partially hoped for her to say it back, but it didn't surprise him that she didn't. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, holding the shower head so they both got sprayed. Relaxed against his side like this, she mumbled, “I really like you too, but you're leaving again soon.”

She didn't want to fall in love only to be left. He could understand that, but if there was truly a chance she might feel the same...

“I'll come back”, he promised, and her eyes opened again, inspecting him. She wanted to believe that, to allow herself to feel what she feared she might feel.

“When?”

Sighing, he had to admit, “I don't know”, and her eyes left his again.

He took her chin in hand and had her face him. Those cute eyes were filled with curiosity, with hope, but also with fear. For the first time, she seemed scared, but not of him, but of what they might never have. That look was all he needed to decide. Even in his drop, he felt safe and calm just as long as he had her there.

“Rose, I'm serious. I will come back for you.”

Realising he was serious, she nodded. “Okay then. I'll be here.”

After a moment, she added, “I don't promise to be alone, though”, and he smirked. Of course she wouldn't be, a beautiful vixen like her. He wouldn't wait for who knows how long either. He just needed to know she wouldn't disappear.

“I don't care, just as long as you will have me.”

Holding a hand up, she stretched out her pinky and he chuckled. He hooked his little finger into hers. “Pinky promise”, she mused and he nodded.

“Yea. Pinky promise.”

  



End file.
